Je ne suis qu'un délinquant !
by Peluchette
Summary: SeungRi part rendre visite à ses parents, qui n'apprécient pas beaucoup G-Dragon. Pourtant celui-ci va suivre son petit ami jusque dans la maison de son enfance.


Les BIG BANG avaient obtenu leir week-end, chacun préparaient mentalement son programme pour ces deux jours de repos bien mérités. G-Dragon se rapprocha de son petit-ami pour lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire.

G-D : SeungRi... On fait un truc ensemble ce week-end ?

V.I : Nan désolé je compte aller voir mes parents... Ca fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu !

G-D : Tu vas m'abandonner ? Mais... C'est trop méchant !

V.I : Vient avec moi !

G-D : Tu sais très bien que tes parents ne m'aiment pas !

V.I : Mais si ils t'aiment bien ! Bon si ils apprenaient notre relation là je penses qu'il ne t'apprécieraient plus trop... Mais pour le moment ils ne te détestent pas.

G-D : Mouai... Bon c'est ok !

V.I : Cool ! Je les appelle pour les prévenir de notre arrivée !

SeungRi déguéna son portable et téléphona à ses parents. La veille de leur départ, SeungRi et G-Dragon préparèrent leurs affaires et prirent la route le lendemain matin. Le trajet n'était pas très long et comme G-Dragon roulait plutot vite ça ne leur prit que deux heures. Ils descendirent de la voiture, attrapèrent leur sac et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. A peine eurent-ils sonné que la mère de SeungRi se montra à la porte, acceuillant son fils à bras ouvert. Lorsqe G-Dragon se présenta devant elle, elle changea totatelement de comportement, devenant froide et distante. Celui-ci fit mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte mais SeungRi savait bien qu'il l'avait remarqué et ça lui fesait de la peine que sa mère le traite ainsi, c'est pourquoi, dés que sa mère fut plus loin, il s'excusa au près de lui.

V.I : JiYong... Je suis vraiment désolé, ma mère se montre très désagréable envers toi.

G-D : Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude maintenant.

Ils débouchèrent vers le salon, où le père de SeungRi lisait tranquillement son journal. Il releva à peine la tête pour saluer son fils et son ami, puis replongea dans son article sportif.

V.I : Je ne sais pas si je tiendrais deux jours ici...

G-D : Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis là !

V.I : Heureusement !

G-Dragon sourit tendrement à son petit-ami, essayant de lui remonter le morale. Ils déposèrent leur sac dans la petite salle de bain du bas, puis ils furent appelé pour le repas.

Mère : SeungHyun ! JiYong ! Il est 19 heures, le repas et servis !

V.I : Oui bah on arrive !

Mère : Parle moi mieu que ça s'il te plait ! Tu n'as pas encore 20 ans et tu oses me répondre ainsi !

V.I : Tu voulais que je dises quoi ? "Oui mère nous nous hatons de venir nous restaurer" ? On est pas chez les bourges ici !

Père : SeungHyun ! Ne réponds pas à ta mère !

V.I : J'ai rien dit de mal !

Père : SeungHyun !

G-Dragon lui envoya un regard de compassion, tentant de l'appaiser pour qu'il ne s'embrouille pas avec ses parents. Le mère de SeungRi lui demanda de venir l'aider à prendre les plats dans la cusine, il la suivit, laissant G-Dragon et son père tout les deux dans la salle.

Mère : SeungHyun, tu ne devrais pas fréquenter ce garçon en dehors du travail !

V.I : Et pourquoi ça ?

Mère : Ce petit délinquant te dévergonde ! Tu as vu la façon dont tu viens de me parler ? Jamais tu n'aurais fait ça avant.

Les murs de la maison n'étant pas très épais on pouvait parfaitement entendre la conversation qu'entretenait SeungRi et sa mère de la salle à manger. En entendant ça, G-Dragon ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en coin. Le père de SeungRi ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais lorsque SeungRi revint dans la salle et s'assit en face de JiYong, celui-ci lui dit muettement qu'il avait tout entendu.

Mère : Bien, JiYong ! Servez-vous je vous en pris !

G-D : Merci bien madame

Ils commencèrent à manger, discutant de tout et de rien et évitant le sujet "BIG BANG", en effet les parents de SeungRi n'avaient jamais vraiment accepté le fait que leur fils soit devenu chanteur. Sa mère aurait voulu qu'il soit chirurgien et son père voulait qu'il devienne un grand sportif. Alors qu'il discutait tranquillement, SeungRi sentit un pieds remonter le long de sa jambe, tout doucement. Il regarda vers G-Dragon et il trouva celui-ci le regards fixé sur son assiette, un sourire sadique plaqué sur le visage. Le pied continua de remonter, arrivant jusqu'à son entre-jambe, quand celui-ci fit une légère pression sur sa virilité, SeungRi s'étrangla avec l'eau qu'il venait de boire.

Mère : SeungHyun ! Tu vas bien ?

V.I : Oui Oui !

Mère : Fait un peu plus attention quand tu bois !

V.I : Oui...

Il se tourna vers G-Dragon, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait arrêter, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de cette avis, il répéta le même mouvement plusieurs fois d'affilé. SeungRi avait plaqué une main contre sa bouche s'emp^échant de gémir au contact de la chaussure sur son intimité gonflée. De son côté, G-Dragon continuait de manger et de discuter avec les parents de son copain. SeungRi avala son dessert à toute vitesse, et attendit patiemment que son sadique et immature de petit-ami finisse le sien.

V.I : Maman, papa, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de montrer ma chambre à JiYong ! Je vais lui faire visiter !

Mère : Oui ! Je ne vais pas tarder à aller me coucher, je te dis bonne nuit tout de suite !

V.I : D'accords ! Bonne nuit maman !

G-D : Bonne nuit Madame !

Mère : Bonne nuit.

SeungRi attrapa Jiyong par le bras et l'entraina dans les escaliers qui menaient à se chambre. Celui-ci entra et regarda un peu partout dans cette chambre, évitant le regard de son petit-ami.

G-D : Uwaaaah ! T'as même un balcon ! Trop fort, je vais voir vite fait.

G-Dragon ouvrit la petit porte vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon et sortit. SeungRi le suivit et referma la porte derrière lui, il en tourna le loquet, ce qui fit se retourner G-Dragon. SeungRi se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa, G-Dragon répondit au baiser et ils se séparèrent à contre coeur. Le plus jeune embrassa le cou de son petit-ami, mordant la peau à quelques endroits, y laissant des marques rouges. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, embrassant le torse de G-Dragon, puis il fut stoppé par le pantalon de celui-ci. Il en défit les boutons et le glissa le long de ses jambes, puis il embrassa la bosse qui se formait sous le caleçon du chanteur, qui gémit.

G-D : Tu fais quoi ?

V.I : Tu sais très bien ce que je fais ! Je me venge !

Il fit glisser le caleçon de la même façon et remonta pour embrasser son petit-ami. Ce fut un baiser furtif car il se remit à genoux, prenant la virilité de son amant en bouche. Celui-ci gémit et rejeta sa tête en arrière. SeungRi fesait de longs va et vient sur le membre de G-Dragon qui n'en pouvait plus de cette lenteur. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux noir de son amant, l'obligeant à adopter un rythme plus rapide. Il tentait de retenir ses gémissements, ce qui ne fesait qu'intensifier son plaisir et il finit pas se déversa dans la bouche de son petit-ami.

G-D : Ce genre... De punition... J'en veux bien tout les jours !

V.I : Tu rêves !

SeungRi se remit au niveau du visage de G-Dragon, qui se jeta sur ses lèvres, les embrassant et les mordillant. Il enleva les vêtements bien trop gènant de son amant et se débarassa de la chemise qu'il avait toujours sur les épaules. Il plaqua SeungRi sur le mur, et fit descendre ses mains le long de son dos, allant de sa nuque jusqu'à ses fesses musclées. Le plus jeune gémissait et frissonait, le moindre contact de son petit-ami le rendait fou et G-Dragon en profitait. Il embrassait ses omoplates, sa colonne et remonta vers sa nuque, tandis que ses mains se baladaient sur les hanches du plus jeunes. Puis d'un coup il le pénétra sans prévenir, SeungRi poussa un cri de douleur et de plaisir. Il laissa quelques secondes à son amant pour s'habituer à l'intrusion avant de commencer ses coups de buttoir violent et profonds. Chaques nouveaux coup de reins fesaient gémir de plus en plus fort SeungRi alors que quelques soupirs rauques échappaient à G-Dragon. Celui-ci attrapa le sexe tendu du plus jeune et commença des va et vient au même rythme que ces coups de buttoir.

V.I : Ji...JiYong !

SeungRi mis ses bras en arrière et griffa de plaisir les cuisses de son amant qui poussa un léger cri de douleur et donna un coup de rein beaucoup plus profond que les autres. SeungRi se déversa dans la main de G-Dragon, tandis que celui-ci fit un dernir mouvement de hanche avant de se déverser à son tour dans l'intimité de SeungRi. Ils s'effondrèrent tout deux sur le sol, épuisé et recouvert de sueur. Un léger vent souffla dans les arbres qui entouraient le balcon, il fit légèrement trembler SeungRi. G-Dragon se rapprocha de lui l'entourant de ses bras et le recouvrant de sa chemise qu'il avait ramassé.

G-D : Ta mère a raison...

V.I : Hein ?

G-D : Tu ne devrais pas me fréquenter. Je te dévergonde... Je ne suis qu'un délinquant.

V.I : Oui mais c'est ce que j'aime chez toi !

G-Dragon sourit et aida son amant à se relever. Ils ramassèrent leur vêtements, rentrèrent et se glissèrent sous les draps propres des deux lits une place. Ils finirent par s'endormir, chacun dans un lit, mais se donnant le main dans le vide.


End file.
